Route X: Eevee and Dewott
by DJOkamical
Summary: A pokemon erotica involving Eevee and Dewott
1. Version: Eevee Brown

**Eevee's Endeavors**

**Chapitre 1~**

Lost, alone, frightened. These feelings flooded the young Eevee, stirring up his emotions. The words echoed through his mind... "Useless"..."Garbage"... the last words given to him by his trainer. He looked behind himself to see a poke-ball, shattered at the edge of the road. That was his home, now nothing but shattered remains. It wasn't his fault he was afraid to fight... right? He wasn't really useless, was he ?

He pondered on these thoughts for a long time, before being rudely interupted by a deep grumbling sound, his stomach. He hadn't been able to eat supper the night before, probably due to him being defeated during a gym battle. It was pointless to just sit here and wait for food, as his trainer obviously wasn't coming back. He began following the dirt path, hoping to find some berries, or if he had to, a small bug or rodent.

Alas, there was no success to be had. Any food that may have been left by the path was now gone, there was no other choice but to enter the grass. Eevee had great fears of the wilderness ever since his encounter with a rabid Raichu. He believed the wilderness to be full of brutes, but none-the-less, he had to find food.

The air was crisp and cool, and the grass rubbing against his fur soothed him tremendously. He passed very few pokemon on his search for food, many were simply zigzagoons, or fletchling. Though he was tempted, he couldn't stand the taste of bird, or any meat for that matter.

Sadly, despite his feelings against hunting, the young Eevee was forced to make a kill. It was just a beetle, but he felt bad for it none-the-less. Well fed, the Eevee was now ready to find shelter. A nice tree would do, preferably one with no noisy birds taking roost in it. It took a great portion of the day, but eventually he came across an oran berry tree, and, luckily, it appeared to be vacant!~

Climbing up, he spotted a nice, large branch he could sleep on. It even came complete with a slight curvature on the tree, where we could rest his back with ease. Once settled, he was now able to properly think. What was he going to do now? Was he safe? Was this really happening? It didn't take long before he had dozed off into a deep sleep.

He dreamed of happiness, and warm embrace~

He dreamed of how he had first met his trainer, the laughs and tears they shared.

"How could he have chosen Magikarp over me... MAGIKARP!?" He thought, clawing the tree in his sleep. He began to claw deeper and deeper in the tree as his dreams soon became nightmares. His fears of being lost forever, of being left out here with all these vicious brutes. In his nightmare he saw himself being torn limb from limb by the Raichu that had nearly killed him the year before, as his trainer just sat there and watched. "You're trash Eevee".."You're pathetic Eevee".

"EEEEEEEE!"

He woke instantly to the sunrise's warmth and light. What a rough night, he thought. His fur was wet with sweat, and his tongue was sore from the biting he did is his sleep. On the bright side, his claws looked sharper than ever. After a few oran berries, Eevee was now ready to do a little bit of exploring Maybe, if he was really lucky, he could make a friend or two, that is, if he didn't die first!

**Chapitre 2**

Before Eevee could go out and greet his "neighbors", he had to wash up. Sadly, there wasn't anything to wash up with around his tree. He wasn't going to give up though. He began to survey the area for a body of water, and though it was hard to make out over all the tall grass, there appeared to be a lake in the distance. It didn't look too far from his point, maybe a five minute run or so.

However, it was a longer trip than he thought, and by the time he reached his destination, his coat was layered in sweat, dirt, and plant pollen. The sand was soft under his paws, and the water was cool and refreshing. Now he simply had to find a rock to hide behind. Where he came from, bathing in public was taboo, however, there was no choice here. If he had to bathe in public, he was going to do it behind a rock.

The cool water was soothing to his muscles, and feeling the dirt and grime wash off his sleek body was almost erotically pleasant. He brushed his mane constantly, removing the pollen and dirt, and restoring it back to it's white shiny self. Eevee loved bathing, however, he rarely got the chance to do so with his old trainer. His trainer feared that constant exposure to water would evolve him into a Vaporeon.

"Almost done", he thought to himself. He rested his back against the rock, and with that, he felt a warmth go down his spine. Wait... what? The cool crisp air was no longer, rather it as now warm and pungent. He looked to his side to see liquid trickling down the rock, and down his back.

Upon looking up, his face went into a blush. Above him stood a Dewott, fully unsheathed and marking his scent on the rock the young Eevee was laying up against. The Dewott's black paws curled in the delight of release, and his tail wagged to confirm these feelings of pleasure. The Eevee couldn't help but to notice how muscular the Dewott was, how sleek his blue and black body was has he pulled his man-hood back into its sheath.

Then it saw him. The Dewott looked down suspiciously, and nervously. This Eevee was just staring as him as he did his business.. A slight blush went over the Dewott's face, but it didn't last long. Almost immediately he noticed the Eevee was marked with his scent, and a smile went over his face. Not one of those pleasent smiles either, this one was mischieveous, and Eevee knew it.

Eevee launched himself out of the water in a mad panic. To his horror, the Dewott had begun its pursuit. He couldn't hide now, he was marked with the scent. This was out of his league, Eevee usually hid to escape attacks and predators, but now he had to use his stamina and speed, and he lacked in both~

Panting, running out of breath. He was determined to get back to his tree, he wasn't going to get caught. Eevee knew this wasn't a predator versus prey situation, but his animal instincts told him he was in danger.

He could see the tree now. Just a few lunges away, he was going to make it! Just two lunges now.. almost going to-

Oh boy, he didn't make it.

**Chapitre 3**

"Useless"..."Garbage"...

He was caught now, and pinned under his hunter's body. Above him stood the Dewott looking down at his pathetic catch of the day with a cocky smile. Each time the Eevee struggled, the Dewott's sleek black paws were there to foil the attempt. He was too weak to push the Dewott off, and too ashamed to bark threats.

Content that he had asserted his dominance, the Dewott began to scan over his catch. He could smell the fear radiating from the young Eevee, and he relished in it. This one was perfect for him, he could feel it. He lowered his face to the Eevee's and gave it a good lick. Then in one swift movement, he picked up the Eevee by his neck, and triumphantly carried his catch back to the lake.

Eevee was too depressed to even try at this point. There was no point in trying to escape from this hunter. He was being carried like a pup in this Dewott's mouth. Should he manage to break loose, he'd be caught immediately, as his captor was still very perked up and full of energy. Eevee now fully believed he was garbage, and he treated himself as such.

When they arrived at the lake, dusk was already upon them. The sounds of the wild bug pokemon could be heard clearly, but other than that, the fields and the lake where as quiet as can be.

Dewott dragged his catch into the water, and quickly made way to the rock where the two had first met. He dived down below the water, dragging the reluctant Eevee with him.

Still, Eevee did not struggle. There was a crevice in the rock, which the Dewott entered with haste. Upon entering the crevice, the Dewott swam upwards to reveal a cave, or rather, his lair. He dragged Eevee onto the cave floor, to dry off a bit. Without a fire, though, this thoughtful act did very little good.

The lair was very tidy, and somewhat cozy. The Dewott let Eevee go at this point. He was trapped now, there was no way he could make that dive to escape, and Dewott knew it. With a sigh, Eevee plopped down to the floor. Behind him, he could hear claws hitting the cave floor. Curious, Eevee turned to see what his captor was doing. Stretches...flexing... and...

With the quick whip of the Dewott's tail, Eevee suddenly felt lesser than before. He was tempting him, Eevee knew this well. Eevee watched closely as Dewott stretched his muscles and, as expected, set loose his man-hood. Eevee could hardly hold in his yelp, for he knew what was to happen. He knew why his defense was being lowered, and why his captor was stretching.

Eevee was a virgin, and had great fear of sexual inter-course. Sadly for Eevee, that fear would have to be set aside, for there was business to be done.

Dewott brushed past Eevee, and re-entered the water. Eevee had decided there's no use in trying to delay the inevitable. Eevee entered the waters where his excited partner waited. Dewott slowly swam over in smooth motions to greet his partner, before dragging him off to a lone rock at the other end of the cave. It was then Eevee took notice of just how beautiful the glowing cave was, and just how eager his parter was to load him up...

**Chapitre 4**

"EEEEEEEEEEEII!"

The Dewott entered the young Eevee. With each thrust the Eevee yelped, and they hadn't even gotten to the fun part yet. The Dewott laid his back against the rock, holding the Eevee to his tummy. His catch was tight, and his occasional grunts gave confirmation to the difficulties of going deeper.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIII!"

There, he was fully inside now, and his panting had begun. He pulled himself and his partner ashore, before rolling over and pinning down the catch. He began to grind very slowly on his partner, who was no-longer yelping in pain like before. The week's stress began to melt away with each slow movement, and soon, the Dewott was nearly purring with pleasure.

Eevee felt a calming sensation go over his body. He experienced a feeling you don't get from pokemon breeding centers. This was wild, un-moderated natural sex, and he was enjoying every minute of it. He could feel the Dewott's movements become gradually heavier, his thrusts became longer and just a bit faster.

Eevee purred as the Dewott nibbled on his ears. The purrs soon esculated back into pants, though. Without-a-doubt, Dewott was picking up momentum again, and he was doing so at high speeds. Sweat began rolling down Dewott's neck as he thrusted back and forth into the tiny Eevee.

His relaxed smile grew into a smile of extreme pleasure, and his muscles tensed up immediately.

He was thrusting really fast now, and Eevee was running out of breath quickly. Panting sweating, and smiling, Eevee's fears melted away with every movement that Dewott made. Then, he hit the jackpot.

Jets and jets of of Dewott's sweet enjoyment began loading up Eevee. Eevee yelped in surprise as warm semen filled his body up. So warm, so relaxing...

Eevee was beyond pleasured, which was very evident by the wet and sticky fur at his groin.

Dewott wasn't done there however.

He pulled out, and Eevee opened wide as he saw the warm jizz go down his chest. Here he was, sucking this Dewott's cock, swallowing his sweet load, savoring it's taste. Now the Dewott could relax, and breathe. Hind quarters resting on the Eevee's face as he drank the rest of his load, the Dewott took a nice long breath, feeling pretty proud of itself. It had been a while since he had someone to "play" with, so this was a great refreshment.

Once he was all juiced out, he lifted his rear to expose the Eevee's (clearly pleasured and content) face to the cool cave air. Sweat rolling down their bodies, smiles across both their faces. For the first time in a while, both were happy. Eevee's smile radiated much brighter than before as he began to doze off from exhaustion.

"I'm not garbage... I am useful..."

**Chapitre 5**

"Eevee, I choose you!"

"Wha- WHAT!?"

Much to the trainer's horror, a Magikarp came hopping out of its pokeball. The trainer stared in horror realizing the mistake he had made. Here he was, stuck with this useless garbage pokemon, with no way to get his Eevee back. The insults he threw at that pokeball, Eevee would never show himself again, and the trainer knew that.

Meanwhile...

Eevee remained happy living in Dewott's lair. The two still "play" together, and they've grown unseperable. Eevee eventually evolved into Vaporeon thanks to a water stone he found while bathing, while Dewott has chosen to remain unevolved. Though the route is closed now, for a while you could visit the lake to see the two happily swimming about, and I'm sure you still could till this very day.

-End

Don't forget to read the Dewott version, with Dewott as the main character!


	2. Version: Dewott Blue

**Dewott's Delight**

**Chapitre 1**

Mornings, oh how Dewott just loved mornings. It was the one time of day where he could simply relax. The fish swam up to the surface for him to catch, the birds were just beginning their wake, and the water was at the perfect temperature for his swimming excercises. Well, that's how it should have been.

At this time of year, the air was cold and crisp, and the fish that usually swam up to greet the warm sun now laid at the bottom of the lake. The birds that took their wake had since flown south for the winter season, and his once perfect water was now a cold shock. He could bare the cold of the water, though it was a pain to deal with, but the low temperatures made it difficult to keep his breath in check.

This meant he'd have to delay his exercises and markings untill the afternoon. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing, however, as he'd need to spend a little more time hunting than usual. Swimming to the bottom of the lake to catch the fish would be too much of a hassle, and the berry tree was much too far away. The best option was to wait for prey to come drink from the lake.

Luckily for him, there was one bird pokemon that didn't seem to mind the winter chills. Fletching didn't leave towards the south for another week or so, and as such, his easy snack was still in season. It didn't take long before they flocked in for a drink, and when they did, he made his pounce. He grabbed as many as he could in his grubby little paws, and squeazed them real tight against his chest to break their wings, otherwise they could fly away, or attack him.

The other fletchling had fled the scene, leaving their five brethern/ sisters behind, making breakfast alot easier for him. It didn't take long before only bones and feathers were left, as Dewott was a quick eater, he had to be out in the wilderness. He took pride in his hunting abilities, and would take nearly any chance he could to experience the thrill of the hunt.

With that done, the water was now at a temperature suitable for his morning exercises. His exercise routine was pretty basic, just swimming and scalchop training. It helped him boost his speed and stamina, as well as kept his muscles looking sleek. Not that it mattered what he looked like though, for there were no pokemon around that he felt he could "play" with. Only zigzagoon felt right, but he had a disgust for scavengers.

Excercises complete, he could now do the final, and most important, task of the day. He swam back to his cave, which from above the surface simply looked like a big rock , and climbed upon it. He let his cock drop, and began to mark his scent on the earth. He loved this, how relaxing it was to relieve himself. His paws curled up everytime, and his wagging tail gave confirmation to the pleasures he experienced.

With that done, he had pretty much nothing to do, and as such, took retreat back into his underwater cave. Dewott loved his cozy little get-a-way. The water had a glow to it thanks to the oils the mushrooms of the cave secreted, and the temperature was perfect. Content with himself, he snuggled up on a lone rock, his bed, and dozed away~

**Chapitre 2**

Now, at a glance, it would appear Dewott was pretty happy, and he was. However, he was also pretty stressed. He hadn't had someone to mate with in weeks, and he was growing tired of the same boring routine. This day didn't start off much different, he hunted some fletching, and did his exercises.

The water was cooler that day, and his muscles were tensed up and flexed to keep him warm. He scrambled back up on the rock, and preceded to do his business. Relaxing, and pleasuring was this part of the day, he looked forward to it daily. His tail wagged and his paws curled, and if you were to have listened hard enough, you almost could have heard him pur.

As he went to pull his cock back in, he spotted something in the corner of his eye. It was an Eevee, staring right at him. It must have been watching him this entire time! This not only surprised him, but slightly embarrased him as well. However, these feelings faded away almost immediately once he took notice of something on the Eevee's fur.

That Eevee was marked with HIS scent. A smile crossed his face, as he realized this was his chance to finally get some action, to finally break his boring two exchanged looks for a moment, and without a second's notice, the Eevee had lunged out of the water, and the Dewott had gone after it.

He was faster, stronger, and much more able bodied than his play-mate, catching him would pose no problem. The Eevee was already running out of breath, and it became clear that he was preparing to climb up the berry tree that had come into view. Dewott knew he'd have to pick up speed if he wanted to catch him.

The Eevee began to lunge itself, further decreasing its stamina. It looked pathetic as it tried to get back to its little tree. Dewott was now close enough to pounce on his foe, the chase was over, and his play-mate was about to be caught. Just as the Eevee made its final lunge, he pounced, slamming his foe back down to earth, and pinning him under his body.

Finally, something out of the normal. Dewott scanned over his pathetic catch, and gave it a whiff a few times as well. This was a male Eevee, and it didn't seem to be very wild, rather it was very weak, and tame. He pondered a bit what to do with his catch, and after making his decission he gave the Eevee a good lick, and picked it up in his mouth.

He planned to take the thing back to his lair, where he would be able to seduce it, if not take advantage of it. It didn't look like it was a great swimmer, and as such, there was no way it'd be able to escape his grasp. The prize was there, he had won, and he knew it well.

**Chapitre 3**

Dominance asserted, and partner in mouth, the Dewott felt pretty proud of himself. He pranced back on all fours, telling himself constantly about how amazing he truely was. There was a skip in every step he took, and his ears perked with excitement. Dewott finally had something interesting to do, and this filled his heart with joy.

To make matters even better, his partner wasn't even struggling. Eevee did absolutely nothing to escape his grip. This led him to believe that Eevee had accepted his defeat, which was true. The happier Dewott was, the more depressed Eevee felt. He felt that by failing to escape Dewott, he was in some-way lesser than his captor.

It didn't help that Dewott was smiling and prancing about in the most mocking way possible, but he just couldn't help it. The joy in his heart exploded, and his body just went along with how he felt.

T'was about dusk when the two made it back to the lake. Happily, Dewott pranced into the water, dragging his partner with him, and made way to his lair. The water was perfect tonight, which was perfect for his plans.

Now, Eevee was a land mammal, and Dewott was more of a water guy. Not only that, but in size, Eevee really wasn't that big. This meant, for the two to get the most out of this, they'd need to do it in both water, and on land. This didn't pose many problems to Dewott, however, as his cave had both, and he honestly didn't care how he had sex, as long as he got it.

Once inside the cave, he dropped Eevee down on the cave floor, and began to get ready for the fun. He stretched his sore legs a bit, and proceded to sharpen his claws a bit on the cave floor. He had to make sure his claws were sharp, incase the Eevee got a little too aggressive. The sound of his claws caught the attention of the Eevee, who turned to see what he was doing.

Dewott was a sly, slick little incubus, and he took this moment to show off a bit. He dropped on all fours, and began to flex his muscles just enough to appear stronger than he really was, and he gave the Eevee a nice long look in the eyes. Now that his guard was down, Dewott proceded to whip his tail back-and-forth, further decreasing the Eevee's physical and mental defenses.

It was working! At this point, he let his cock drop for the Eevee to get a good look at, and wiggled it a bit to catch more attention. "Got him" he thought, as the Eevee broke out into a blush.

Now it was time to get started. He brushed past the Eevee, and made way to the water. His eyes beckoned his seduced partner to join him.

Though it took a few moments, Eevee soon was with his partner, and the two made way to Dewott's bed, where they would begin their fun. Dewott's tail wagged with much excitement as he grabbed hold of his partner. With the Eevee held to his tummy, it was now time to begin the play he had been waiting for.

**Chapitre 4**

"Unn!"

Dewott held Eevee tight, forcing his cock up the little Eevee's tail end. It was tight, most likely the tightest Dewott had ever done. Grunting, Dewott continued to go deeper and deeper into the Eevee, who was yelping in pain. Though it brought pain, they were doing this in the water, which made it much easier for the two. Besides, Dewott actually loved the entering process.

"Unngh!"

There, fully in. His panting had begun, as entering the Eevee was fairly difficult, but now wasn't the time to get worked up. He rolled over and pulled himself and his partner up on his bed, where he could comfortably grind away. He started off real slow, feeling his dick throb with each movement.

The stress he had felt before had seemingly melted away as he swayed. It wasn't very long, however, untill he had picked up momentum. His thrusts became heavy and quick, feeling his dick throbbing more and more. Sweat began to roll down his sleek, muscular body, and he knew his load was to be released at any second.

With one more heavy thrust, his load was released. He just kept pumping and pumping that Eevee full of his sweet cum. It would be a shame simply to load his ass up, though. Dewott quickly pulled out, dragging his dick across Eevee's body, coating him in sweet cum. Eevee's mouth was wide open, begging for it, and as such, it was recieved.

Dewott plopped his hind-quarters down on Eevee's pathetic face, dick in mouth, so that he could release the rest of his load. He let out a nice big sigh of sweet relief, and a cocky smile went over his face as the Eevee began to choke on his load. He knew the Eevee could handle it, and as such, he didn't dare lift his ass up untill his partner had every last drop.

Once he was all juiced out, Dewott retracted his man-hood back into the fur-tuft in which it hid. He rubbed his lower areas all over his partners face, feeling proud of himself for doing so well during their playtime. However, Eevee needed some fresh air, and Dewott knew this. He lifted his hind-quarters to reveal a sticky, sweaty, satisfied Eevee.

It looked like he was about to pass out. Dewott dragged his partner more into the center of his bed, and after doing so, waited untill his partner was fully asleep, Dewott made his way to the Eevee, and positioned himself around his body. Snuggling, the two fell into a nice, relaxing deep sleep from which nothing could wake them.

"Finally, someone to play with."

Dewott purred as he slept, knowing that he had formed a bond with the Eevee that couldn't be broken. He knew the two would play together for years to come, and that he'd never again have another dull day like all those before.

Stress gone, Dewott could now sleep happily ever after~

-The End-

Don't forget to read the alternate version with Eevee as the main character!


	3. Version: Brock Black

**Brock's Basics**

**Chapitre 1**

Monday, this was the day world-famous Pokemon Breeder Brock was to take his class out for a field was to be a camping trip to connect the students to nature, and the wild world of Pokemon. All was going well as he pulled up to the Safari Zone in his Magic Brockbus, a white van with his face painted on it, and as such, it seemed like the perfect time to stop for lunch.

The students were already asking questions about the world around them, and it made Brock happy knowing his students were so eager. "Why the hell is that Eevee eating a beetle, when there's a berry tree right over there?" Sussie asked. Brock explained that some pokemon lacked proper knowledge on what they're supposed to be eating, and can sometimes end up going against their very way of life.

The group continued further, setting up cameras as they went. Camera 1 was set up by the tree, Camera 2 was placed facing the lake, and Magikarp placed the 3rd Camera inside the Dewott's Lair.

"Teacher, why is that stupid Dewott pissing on his house?" Tommy asked. Brock explained that Pokemon think the whole world is their bathroom, and they'll gladly piss and poop anywhere they please. This answer clearly satisfied the class, which made Brock feel like a real hero.

With cameras all set up, it was time for the group to return to the van and prepare for the nights ahead. As they walked, the class took notice that an Eevee that was sleeping in a tree. Brock explained that it's trying to evolve into a Pikachu by becoming one with nature. As we all know, Brock is always correct, and his class knew it too.

With Brock as their chef, the class enjoyed a nice meal of donuts when they returned to the van. Nerdy students were busy setting up the computers for the night's scan overs, while brute students were out playing don't get eaten by the Linoone.

All was well for Brock, our hero, and he knew it.

The night was rather uneventful, Eevee just kept sleeping, and clawing at the tree (The class thought it could have rabies), while the Dewott just sat there and did nothing for hours. This was rather discouraging, but Brock didn't give up hope, for he knew the next night would be better.

After a few hours of playing Pokemon X and Sex, the class was off to bed. Brock watched his little children in their slumber, so proud of their enthusiasm for this clearly last second planned trip. At this rate, he was going to get that Breeder of the Year Award for sure!

Brock dreamed of how proud Nurse Joy was going to be once his trip was complete. He was determined to win that award, and to win her heart, even if it killed him.

**Chapitre 2**

Continued camera observing was much more rewarding that day. The cameras tracked the Eevee heading down to the lake. Brock explained that Eevees are actually deathly afraid of water, and as such, it was highly peculiar that the Eevee should be heading toward the lake.

All at once the class screamed hysterically as Eevee entered the water. Many of the students made comments on how the Eevee was fondling itself, while others refused to watch the gruesome scene. Brock was horrified at what his sweet students were being forced to see.

Things only went downhill from there, as the Dewott began to piss on the sexual Eevee. Brock explained that Dewotts love to salt Eevees with urine before eating them. Brock's statement was further enhanced when the two began their chase sequence.

The class was in tears as they watched their Eevee, whom they had grown a connection with, slammed to the ground, pinned under the Dewott's body. Pokefags in the back of the bus began fapping furiously to this amazing scene, and started recording it immediately.

Soon the emotions for Eevee had left the bus, as cheering for Dewott sounded off. "Huegh! G1 really sucks huh!" Said Carl. "Yeugh! G9 is the best!" exclaimed Susanesha. The van began to shake violently as nerds jumped up to defend their generations. Brock rather loved so see children fighting.

Watching their bodies get all sweaty like that calmed him in a way nothing else could.

Suddenly, the van jolted forward. Brock explained to the class that it was probably just a Fletchling using the earthquake move. Moments later, the van began blasting down the hill in which it was parked on.

The class began to scream violently, making it impossible for Brock to think correctly. As hard as he tried, he just couldn't seem to get the brakes to work. He explained to the class that all the tires must have popped from that earthquake attack, and that they should be okay once they hit the water.

With a crash, the Magic Brockbus hit the water. Brock locked the doors as fast as he could to garuntee his class safety from the wild fish pokemon. The class watched in awe as Dewott dragged the hydrophobic Eevee into it's gruesome dark lair.

"Is he going to be okay, Brock?" Little Sukicha asked.

"I'm afraid not, Susanilo, you see... Dewotts love the taste of Eevee teeth..." Brock began to explain.

At once, the bus exploded into the sound of 17 children crying for the Eevee they once loved. Brock turned on the third camera, and explained to the class it'd be best if we were there for it in its final moments.

**Chapitre 3**

The van was filling up with water quick, but at the time, this didn't matter. Dewott was now positioning the Eevee against the rock, and above it's cock. Once again audible ejaculations could be heard through-out the van as the poke-fags fapped furiously to the scene.

Big Sus asked "Why is Eevee crying so loudly?". Brock quickly explained that Eevee was getting fucked up the ass by the other male pokemon, and that watching this kind of shit is highly illegal. With that, the class went deathly still.

The children watched with great intent as the Dewott's cock thrusted back and forth into the Eevee's tiny anus. Smiles crossed faces as they began to replicate what they saw on eachother. At once, cum began to flood the bus, just as it began to fill Eevee.

**ZAP**

The power for the van died, and the laptop shorted out. The entire class was paralyzed, except for Brock, who was wearing his rubber suit. Quickly, Brock swung the door open and swam out to find help. Meanwhile,the children could only watch as their jizz floated back up into their faces as they began to drown.

Brock had to be fast, or his sweet students would surely die. The next Pokemon Center was only 10 miles away, about a two day trip. Before he could go, however, he would need to rest up for long road ahead. After partaking in the consumption of donuts (jelly filled that is), Brock was ready to seek help.

Five days later Brock arrived at the local Pokemon Bar, where he took the inituative to find help. It took 2 days before Brock was able to rally up a team of mighty Pokemon Rangers to save the drowning children.

Much to the surprise of the group, by the time they had arrived, it was too late. Torn limbs of little children were scattered everywhere.

It became rather apparent that this was Team Rocket's doing.

Sadly, my friends, this is where the story ends. Brock later went on to become a Master Breeder, and successfuly won the heart of Nurse Joy for his amazing care-taking skills. Brock continues to say he had no regrets about the trip, and he was glad to have been with those children in their final moments.

In honor of our brave hero, Pallete town has since been renamed to Brockville.

#InlovingmemoryofSusan


End file.
